


The Hottest Nerd In School

by CrazyTacy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Licking, Nerd Harry, Nerd!Harry, Prom, Ugly Duckling, blowjob, handjob, marcel - Freeform, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTacy/pseuds/CrazyTacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nerdy Harry asks you to prom, you accept not really into it, not knowing just how hot he could be.</p>
<p>Smut, but with a story as well. Yumm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Nerd In School

 

You've known each other for years. He was always there for you. Your best friend. Sometimes people didn't understand why the two of you hung out. You in your jeans and t-shirt, messy hair and sneakers, running around like an idiot and not caring about anything in the world and him - the biggest nerd in school.

When everyone knows who you are, it's not necessarily a good thing. Everyone knew who Harry was. He always wore neatly tucked shirts, ties and sweater vests. His hair was sleek and styled, and his glasses where too big, even for hipsters. He was your typical nerd. Smarter than anyone in the school and socially awkward. 

The only reason why you two talked was because he knew you since you were little. He was shy towards everyone else. You had your own crowd, tried calling him to join it, but he didn't want to. Too many people made fun of him, and bullied him daily, he liked staying out of the way. Once you tried dragging him to a party, he screeched and ran away. 

 

You were on your phone talking to your best friend about who you would like to go to prom with. "Liam is sooo cute, you'll have a great time" - you replied, sighing that no one you wanted to asked you yet. You heard the doorbell ring, so you hung up and went down in your pjs because you were too lazy too put some clothes on today.

You opened the door to a beautiful bucket of pink lilies - your favourite (because roses are sooo cliche). After a couple of seconds the flowers disappeared and you saw big eyes circled by thick glasses. "Harry what are you...?" you started saying but he cut you off, "Will you go to prom with me, please???". 

He was shaking from head to toe, sweat forming on his forehead, his hair slightly tangled and cheeks red. 

"Harry, I don't know." You didn't want to be harsh, but I mean you could do better. "Please, I promise you it will be perfect, please". He sounded desperate, and after all he was your friend, you could find someone at prom to flirt with or something. "Okay, fine." He jumped up and down like an excited kid muttering a milion thank yous and ran off.

.

.

.

 

"You're seriously gonna go with him?" your friend asked you for the milionth time. "Yeah, he's my friend and I promised" You said while picking up a green dress which looked gorgeous. "Maybe you should just wear a sweater and than you two can match" an annoying blonde (aka Taylor the cheerleader) said while passing by, as her friends laughed. 

.

.

.

 

It was two days to prom, you started getting really nervous. You already denied three pretty decent guys, and you were starting to regret this, so maybe you should just call Harry and end it... You took the phone and called Harry's house, because he didn't even have a mobile ("Why would I when no one calls me anyways" was his classic answer). He answered sounding excited "Hey, I bought a suit, I think it looks great, I hope you like it, I want us to match, but I mean it's black so it will match anything. But still, what colour are you wearing so that I know which corsage to get you, I wanted to get you a white one, but I can change it if you want...". He kept babbling on and on, and you didn't have the heart to cancel anything, whatever happens and as stupid as you're probably going to look together, you are going to survive this. 

 

.

.

.

The doorbell rang and you went down slowly cursing everyone and praying that Harry doesn't look like too much of an idiot. You could hear your mom open the door and  squeak inhumanly. "Harry is that you, you look..." She gasped. You swore thinking that it's even worse than you thought. You entered the living room silently, staring at the messy hair and long back and skinny legs. Harry must have heard you because he turned around suddenly, holding a corsage in his hand. And that's when it hit you, the train wreck. "How, what, Harry, you, what, ahhhh, bajkndfkn" you started slurring. He was a god, you have never seen anyone so beautiful, it hurt to even look at him. His bright green eyes where amazing, you never noticed that because of his stupid glasses. And his hair, where has he been hiding those curls?! Oh god, you wanted to pounce him so bad. And he must have been getting uncomfortable with you staring at him like a hungry lion, because he suddenly called your name and told you you looked beautiful, astonishing, something along those lines, you couldn't really pay attention. 

 

He was touching you, he was touching your hand, putting on the delicate flower. You just stared at those long fingers as they gave you goosebumps, you felt so flush. He looked at you nervously. "I hope you like it, we should go now, I got Gemma's car because it's new, and not trashed like mine" he said with a chuckle. (That was your fault, Harry agreed to help you with your driving, seeing as no one else wanted to, you were extremely bad at it). He took your hand and led the ever silent you to it, opening your door, and letting you sit. He started the engine, and you were off.

.

.

.

Midway through the ride he asked "Are you ok, you seem offly quiet". You just looked at him and nodded saying "You look, Harry, you look..." . 

"Different? I know, Gemma helped me out, said she should have done it a long time ago, but I never let her. Still, I wanted to be different for you, I know I'm not as good looking as all those other guys at school." he finished barely above a whisper. 

"Don't put yourself down, you look... ". "Okay, you don't have to compliment me, I know you could have whoever you want so really, I don't need your pity." He cut you off.

"Harry", you gave him a stern look that said don't interrupt me, "I was trying to say that you look really, really fucking hot". The car started swaying and Harry quickly took control of it, huffing out air from those perfect pink lips that would look great..., stop it brain stop it! 

"You really think that?" he said, so quietly you could hardly hear him. "Of course I do, look at yourself, where have you been hiding, I swear to god, you look better than any guy in school."

He gasped, pulling over and jumping out to open your door. As you held hands and approached the school you heard music, and the chatter of people. When you came to sight, suddenly all the talking stopped and all eyer where on you. Harry started dragging you to you friend, not enjoying all the attention because that usually meant he was going to be made fun of. And your best friend had the same reaction as you saying a "Harry?". He looked confused, for some reason he didn't understand just how good he looked. 

 

When the dance started Harry held you close dancing better and swaying his hips more than any guy there. Suddenly a very pushy Taylor was prying him out of your arms "Harry, you look so edible, it's a shame if someone as hot as you is dancing with someone like her." she said all the while suggestively touching his arms and winking, practicly fucking him with her eyes. 

"Erm, I'm here with her, so yeah, can you please just leave me alone".

She looked offended as she fled away and you started giggling. "I just want to dance with you" he whispered, his voice sounding raspier than you remembered, his lip touching your earlobe. His head was much closer now, as you swayed to a slow song, his eyes looking at your lips. "I always liked you, I just..." he muttered, kicking into geeky awkward Harry again, so you just pecked him lightly, to shut him up.

His face was red, his eyes glistening as he held you close, and after a silent moment he kissed you, this time more passionately. His lips trailed yours as you let out a whimper when he started sucking on your bottom lip. His tongue meeting your lips as you gladly granted him entrance. It felt like nothing you've ever felt before. His hands holding your hips hard, his tongue massaging yours ever so dirtily, his curls tickling your face. 

When he finally pulled away you both stood there, flushed and charged. That's why you took his massive hand and pulled him through the crowd, outside, onto the football field, a part of it completely secluded and in the dark.

"Where are we...?" Harry started asking, but you just pushed him on the ground and landed on top of him kissing him passionately. His hands found your hips and went lower, howering over your ass, as if unsure if they could touch it. You stuck your ass out so he can touch it, because you have been waiting too long for those hands. Too long. As he started massaging your bum, you loosened his collar and tie, unbottoning three of his buttons, exposing his strong chest. He shivered as you continued until the last one was open, it took a while, as you kept touching his muscles, his toned abs and V-lines. "Hmm, you are so hot Harry" you murmured into his ear, as you traced your fingers over his exposed torso.

He just looked up at you and something in him clicked, pulling your dress' zipper all the way down and suddenly you were pushed over, being underneath him, as he pulled your dress down, exposing your laced bra. Kissing all the way from your jawline, to your neck, collarbones and breasts. He nibbled on the matterial of your bra as he pulled the dress all the way down, leaving you in your underwear. He held your hands with his strong arms, as he went lower, kissing your belly button and nibbling your panties, kissing slighly between your legs making you shiver. He caught your panties between his teeth as he started pulling them down slowly, staring at your eyes, even though it was dark you could feel his hot gaze on you making you even more turned on.

He placed small kisses on the inside of your thighs, and then, you felt it, his warm tongue and his plump lips and it made you move your hips and he let go of your hands, holding your hips instead, your hands finding his hair easily. He continued lapping you up, sucking slightly and twirling his tongue in just the right places, you started moaning really loud, feeling close. "Harry, I'm..." You gasped when he inserted two fingers into you, curling them and pumping you in time with his licks. And you were lost, gone, you were seeing white as you came like never in your life, screaming his name. He came back up, kissing you on the lips, tasting odd. But you didn't mind as you held him close, as he started moving his hips, his boner apparent.

You pushed him back on the grass, laying on him, biting his lip while undoing his pants, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. 

And he was... massive, I mean really, really massive. You could have never even anticipated this, he was just so perfect, and pink, and big, and, wow. You started tugging on it, slowly, just feeling it around, and enjoying the tiny whimpers from Harry, who was so still. So you started going faster, as he started bucking his hips, desperate for release.

You went lower engulfing the head before he had a second to process what was going on. His whole body shot up, a moan escaping his, now red, lips. You held his hip with one hand as you slowly took in more, twirling your tongue, on the underside of his cock, barely getting half of it in, and still on the verge of gagging. Your hand did the rest, and you increased your pace. The moans erupting from him louder and louder, your name leaving his lips every second as he mumbled "I'm gonna come" and barely a second later came into your mouth as you lapped it all up, coaxing him through his orgasm. 

 

You kissed him one more time, this time more romantic. You got dressed and sat on the grass looking at the stars. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes still glassy. "Only if we have a replay of this sometime soon" you said with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut, I hope you liked it <3\. xx Leave any suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> For anyone interested, this fic has been translated to Russian and put into a Larry perspective here **[(x)](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1219342)**
> 
> Also this story is on [ my tumblr ](http://peoplechangebutistaythesame.tumblr.com/post/55825381693/the-hottest-nerd-in-school)


End file.
